


Best Friends Forever

by snowflakeimagines



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Child Sans, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mages, Magic, Magic-Users, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: A gentle breeze carried the sweet smell of flowers across the field. The stars glittered and twinkled in a multitude of colors above their heads; a view that neither the skeleton nor the mage would ever tire of. The skeleton pulled two echo flower bracelets out of his satchel and took the mage’s hand. Under the cloak of night, they made their promise.The skeleton cleared his throat. “DO YOU, THE MOST MAGNIFICENT MAGE IN THE WORLD, PROMISE TO BE MY BEST FRIEND UNTIL THE END OF TIME?”“I promise.” The bracelet was on the mage’s wrist in mere moments. They smiled at the skeleton’s excitement.“And do you, Sans the skeleton, promise to be my best friend forever, no matter what happens?”“I PROMISE!” The mage carefully slipped the bracelet onto Sans’ wrist and took both his hands in theirs.“Then by the power vested in the stars above, I pronounce us…” They paused for dramatic effect, squeezing the skeleton’s hands and their affectionate smile growing wider. “Best friends forever.”





	Best Friends Forever

The skeleton skipped through the tall grass, humming a happy tune to himself. It was a beautiful outside. Flowers swayed gently in the wind, thriving under the bright light of the sun. The skeleton reached out and brushed his hand against those flowers, reveling in the way the soft petals bent under his fingers. He was a sight for sore eyes; a little child donned in cyan stripes and brown shorts frolicking happily through the fields, free from responsibility and stress.

Suddenly, a bright light shot past him, just barely missing his humerus. He yelped, jumping back a little. He looked down at the ground. A small patch of what used to be lush, green grass was now a smoking, shriveled lump. He could sense what that bright light had been: a ball of pure, compressed energy, summoned from a soul unfamiliar to the skeleton.  

“Sorry!” a voice called from above him. He turned his head in the direction of the voice. A small figure stood at the top of a low hill. The sun made it hard for him to identify who the figure was. “It was an accident!”

“IT’S NO PROBLEM!” he called back. The skeleton was curious about the soul who’d conjured up that bullet of energy. He began climbing the hill. It was a very powerful attack, one that would deal a heavy amount of damage to an opponent. Whoever this mystery person was, they’d make for a great sparring partner.

He eventually reached the top of the hill and sat down next to the person. The skeleton took a peek at their soul. At first glance, he thought that they were a human. A closer look revealed that their soul was actually that of a mage’s. He would wager them to be about the same age as him — maybe younger.

More magical bullets were hovering in the air in front of the mage. They made a circular motion with their index finger. The bullets spun in a circle before closing in and merging into one ball. They pushed their hand outward and the ball immediately shot forwards. It collided into the grass at the foot of the hill, leaving another patch of dead grass in the field.

The mage grimaced. “It’s… not supposed to do that when I don’t tell it to.” They rubbed their arm sheepishly. “My magic’s strong, but my control’s bad, as you just saw. I don’t wanna hurt anyone. That’s why I came out here to practice my spells.”

“OH! WE CAN HAVE A SPARRING MATCH!”

“Sparring?”

“YEAH! IT’S BASICALLY FAKE FIGHTING, WHERE NO ONE GETS HURT AND EVERYONE LEARNS MORE ABOUT EACH OTHER AND THEMSELVES.”

Their lips curved into a small smile. “That sounds nice.” An unpleasant thought seemed to cross their mind, because their smile dropped and they frowned. “Are you sure you want to spar with me? I don’t want to hurt you. I’m a pretty bad magic user.”

“NONSENSE! I’D LOVE A NEW SPARRING PARTNER! MY BROTHER’S… CONDITION…” The mage opened their mouth, likely to ask about his brother, but the skeleton quickly hurried on. “—MAKES IT UNSAFE FOR HIM TO SPAR. MY FATHER IS BUSY ALL THE TIME AND MY FRIENDS…” The skeleton froze, an unpleasant memory bubbling forth in his mind. He pushed the voices down and continued. “M-MY FRIENDS ARE BUSY TOO.”

The mage was staring at his rib cage. “Your soul got darker,” they said. “Is something wrong with your friends?”

_Sans? He’s just Papyrus’ brother._

_Go away._

_For the last time, Sans, I DON’T want to see your puzzles._

_Um… do I know you?_

_Can you stop talking for just **one second?!**_

_He’s so loud and annoying…!_

_Why are you so weird, Sans?_

He winced as their voices rattled in his head. “W-WELL… IT’S A WORK IN PROGRESS. THEY’RE NOT REALLY MY FRIENDS YET, BUT I’M TRYING! PAPYRUS SAYS THEY’RE JUST INTIMIDATED BY MY MAGNIFICENCE, A-AND IT’S NOT LIKE I THINK HE’S A LIAR, BUT…”

“I get you. I don’t have a lot of friends, either.” The mage’s eyes suddenly lit up. They shifted so they were facing the skeleton and stuck their hand out. They introduced themselves, and the skeleton wasn’t sure what the mage was doing until they said: “—and I’d love to be your friend.”

He broke into a ecstatic grin. He grabbed their hand and shook it enthusiastically. “LIKEWISE, NEW FRIEND!”

 

* * *

 

 

The skeleton and the mage ran through the meadow, holding hands and laughing without a care in the world. The tall grass around them swayed gently in the wind, as if waving to the pair as they hurtled past.

They ran under the twilight sky until they reached the very place where they had first met. Together, they made their way up the hill, their faces warm and chests heaving from running for so long. Eventually, they reached the top and sat down on the soft, emerald green grass.

A gentle breeze carried the sweet smell of flowers across the field. The stars glittered and twinkled in a multitude of colors above their heads; a view that neither the skeleton nor the mage would ever tire of. The skeleton pulled two echo flower bracelets out of his satchel and took the mage’s hand. Under the cloak of night, they made their promise.

The skeleton cleared his throat. “DO YOU, THE MOST MAGNIFICENT MAGE IN THE WORLD, PROMISE TO BE MY BEST FRIEND UNTIL THE END OF TIME?”

“I promise.” The bracelet was on the mage’s wrist in mere moments. They smiled at the skeleton’s excitement.

“And do you, Sans the skeleton, promise to be my best friend forever, no matter what happens?”

“I PROMISE!” The mage carefully slipped the bracelet onto Sans’ wrist and took both his hands in theirs.

“Then by the power vested in the stars above, I pronounce us…” They paused for dramatic effect, squeezing the skeleton’s hands and their affectionate smile growing wider. “Best friends forever.”

 

* * *

 

 

The mage and the skeleton were leaning against each other, watching the sun begin its ascension in the sky. Bright rays of yellow and pink shone through the clouds and reflected off drops of morning dew, like transparent opals hanging off thin blades of grass. “I’M GONNA MISS THIS,” the skeleton murmured.

“I wish I could do something about it,” the mage whispered. Something about this moment made them speak in hushed tones, even though they were alone. “Monsters don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve this.”

“DID YOU TRY BEING NICE TO THEM?”

“I tried everything. I tried to convince them. I begged them, I fought them, I threatened them, I bargained with them…” The mage held their hands out in helpless exasperation. “They just won’t listen. Not to a little kid, anyway. Fuck, sometimes I just really hate humans.”

“LANGUAGE,” the skeleton said instinctively, his gaze still fixed on the view before him. This would be the last sunrise he’d get to see for a very long time; he wanted to enjoy it with them while he could.

“…are we gonna stop being friends?”

He turned and raised a bonebrow at them. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

“I don’t know how long it’ll take for monsters to be free. Maybe they never will. It’s not like I think you’re that kind of person, but… I don’t know if you’ll end up forgetting me.” They gave him a shaky smile. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, you know? You’re like family to me.”

“FRET NOT, BEST FRIEND! I’LL NEVER FORGET YOU. AND LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE! DIDN’T YOU SAY THE MAGES HAD A PLAN?”

“Well, yeah, but—”

“IT WON’T BE THAT BAD! WE’LL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN! WE’LL BE BACK ON THIS HILL DOING BEST FRIEND STUFF AGAIN BEFORE YOU KNOW IT! WE JUST GOTTA STAY DETERMINED! WE WON’T FORGET EACH OTHER. WE MADE A PROMISE, AFTER ALL!” The skeleton held up his arm and shook it with a cheerful grin. The bracelet rustled about on his wrist.  

The mage shook their head. “Heh… you always know what to say…” They took in a ragged breath and faced the sunrise again. Their eyes were glossy and their hands were starting to shake. They bunched up the fabric of their shorts in their fists.

The skeleton frowned a little before putting on a small smile. “COME NOW, DON’T CRY!” He held his arms out for a hug. Before he could say anything, his best friend tackled him in a fierce embrace, causing him to fall back onto the cold grass. They squeezed him tightly and buried their face into his scarf.

“I’m gonna miss you…” the mage whimpered.

The skeleton wrapped his arms around them. “…ME TOO.”

 

* * *

 

 

Through the last words of the seven most powerful mages known to mankind, monsters were sealed under Mount Ebott and all memories of monster-kind were erased. The only remnants of their existence were in old nursery rhymes and fairytales that painted monsters in a far darker light.

It was as if the war had never happened.

Mages began blending in with humans, fearful of what would happen if their magical abilities were discovered. The number of magic bearers in the world were steadily dwindling, along with the mage’s hopes that they would ever see their best friend again.

The mage watched the world around them change with every decade that passed. A pure-blooded mage whose magic has been unlocked before maturity meant a lifespan that could rival a monster’s. They weren’t sure if this was a blessing or a curse — either way, there was nothing they could do about it.

The flowers in the meadow had increased over the years until the field became a sea of gold that stretched all the way to the horizon. The field looked untouched by both man and the wrath of Mother Nature; a sacred haven with no trace of its bleak past. Every now and then, the mage would visit this meadow and spend some time at the very place where they had met their best friend.

When they watched the clouds float by, they’d wish that Sans was beside them, pointing out the fluffy formations and what they looked like to him.

When they watched the sun rise, they’d wish that Sans was beside them, marveling at the beauty of the surface with them.

When they gazed at the stars in the night sky, they’d wish that Sans was beside them, making up constellations and naming them together.

When they let the rain pelt down on their skin, they’d wish that Sans was beside them, holding an umbrella and shielding them from heaven’s tears.

It was quiet on that field; sometimes, their own thoughts were the only things they’d be able to hear. While they were usually reminiscing of the times before the war had broke out, they’d occasionally find themselves questioning their friendship with the skeleton and sometimes even the existence of monsters altogether. No one seemed to remember them except for the mage, after all.

They felt extremely guilty and ashamed whenever the thought even crossed their mind for the briefest moment.

 _Sans is real. Monsters are real. One day, I’ll be able see them again,_ they told themselves.  _I just have to stay determined._

The mage had made a promise, after all.  

 

* * *

 

 

They were on the highway when it happened.

All around the world, lights flickered and television screens faltered. Anyone standing on the ground would feel a slight tremor beneath their feet. The slightest hint of electricity built in the air.

The humans had thought it was some sort of “mini earthquake”, but the mage knew better. A magic bearer such as themselves had felt an immobilizing energy; a blast of magic that shook the very depths of their soul.

The barrier had been broken.

Initially frozen by the powerful magic in the air, the mage tightened their grip on the steering wheel and pressed down on the gas pedal. Any plans of a calm evening was thrown out the window. Right now, they had to get to Mount Ebott as soon as possible. They glanced at their speedometer. They were driving over the speed limit. They tapped their fingers against the wheel. Hopefully there weren’t any cops around.

Concrete roads gave way to dirt paths. After what felt like an eternity, the mage finally arrived at the foot of Mount Ebott. They clambered out of their car and hastily locked it behind them before beginning their jog up the rocky hiking trail. The area was abandoned and overrun with plants. Barely anyone set foot on this mountain anymore, considering the many rumors about Mount Ebott.

They vaulted over a thicket of thorns, using their magic to keep them from falling into the brambles. As they glided over the shrub, the mage caught a glimpse of seven or so people gathered at the top of Mount Ebott. Their heart lept. The moment their feet touched the ground again, they broke into a full sprint. They could sense the skeleton’s soul, pulsing and thrumming and just as eager to see his best friend.

The mage muttered a swiftness spell under their breath, and suddenly they were running at twice the speed they were before. Their excitement built as they neared the peak of the mountain. They ran faster and faster until they couldn’t tell if their feet were even touching the ground anymore.

A familiar voice called their name. Though it sounded deeper than how they remembered it to be, it was unmistakable who the voice belonged to. A figure was racing towards them from the top of the path, their features silhouetted against the smoldering sun. The figure called out in the same voice they’d heard before. They let out a tearful laugh. It was him! Their best friend!

The mage’s magic crackled to life once more. As soon as the skeleton was in reach, they scooped him up in their arms and soared into the air. He just laughed delightedly and held them close as his best friend twirled him round and round in the sky. Both babbled incoherently for a few minutes, their cries of joy drowning each other out.

“I missed you so much, oh my god!”

“I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!”

“There’s so much we need to catch up on!”

“YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED WHEN WE WERE UNDERGROUND!”

“How ha— ow, huggin’ a lil’ too tight there—”

“SORRY, SORRY!”

They were positively glowing—and quite literally at that. Both their souls were showing in their chests, emitting a blinding light that revealed just how happy they were to see each other. 

The skeleton and the mage were finally together again.

**Author's Note:**

> A list of notes I came up with in my head related to this fic and the world it’s set in:
> 
> \- The mage is also close friends with Papyrus.  
> \- They kept the echo flower bracelet in a wooden box their parents had left them when they passed away.  
> \- Both the mage and Sans were carrying their echo flower bracelets with them when they were reunited.  
> \- After the monsters were sealed underground, golden flowers sprouted all over the land around Mount Ebott. - - Frisk’s village was built near a large patch of these flowers (over time, everyone living there moved out). The field is where the majority of the flowers are.  
> \- The fell version of this meadow is where Sans and reader are buried together in "She’s dead."  
> \- The mage had to distance themselves from people in general. I mean, how can they explain how they look exactly the same after 20 years? They do have a few close friends though (who they trust with their life) who know about their identity as a mage.  
> \- After Chara had broken the barrier and was going back through the underground to talk to the monsters again, Sans was calling them every five minutes and asking them to hurry up. As soon as they got to the surface, Sans shouted “GOTTA GO BYE” and took off running.


End file.
